


In a Stationary World, You are Ever-Changing

by ACertainIdioticScientist



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Disorder, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, First Christmas, First Relationship, Fluff, Gift Fic, M/M, Married Couple, Mild Description of Anxiety Attack, This isn't canon and I don't care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 21:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8940304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACertainIdioticScientist/pseuds/ACertainIdioticScientist
Summary: Everything seemed to stay the same in Hasetsu, the people, the buildings, the ideals. Things had been this way ever since he could remember; people would start coming to the hot springs at 8am sharp, mostly older people or couples on vacation. The older regulars always recognized the skater with a smile and a kind word. "Yuuri, how's training going?""Yuuri, still haven't got a girlfriend I see?""Yuuri, fine day for a bath don't you think? You gonna get a chance to join me today?"He didn't mind the static of it quite honestly, it brought him a peaceful comfort, something that he could always fall back on, no matter how his skating career ended up. It was nice, peaceful, even serene. That is, until a certain Russian threw a wrench in the whole ordeal.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deep-bluuuue](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=deep-bluuuue).



> Hi there! I wrote this as a gift for Lalasosu's Secret Senpai exchange, for which I had deep-bluuuue on tumblr! I hope you like it ^^!

A light snow had begun to blanket the lazy streets of Hasetsu, leaving a peaceful quiet draped over all of its inhabitants, even those who currently resided at the Yu-topia Akatsuki resort. Yuuki was already up and bustling throughout the resort, changing linens, refilling soaps and silverware to various rooms. He and Victor were on a two week break before returning to Grand Prix finals in Russia, and while he was grateful for the break, he didn't get to enjoy much of it at all. Training and helping out his parents with the resort didn't leave too much time for pleasure, nor absolutely any room for relaxation. Though, the routine of things did mend the frayed edges of his anxiety a little bit he supposed. 

Everything seemed to stay the same in Hasetsu, the people, the buildings, the ideals. Things had been this way ever since he could remember; people would start coming to the hot springs at 8am sharp, mostly older people or couples on vacation. The older regulars always recognized the skater with a smile and a kind word.

"Yuuri, how's training going?"

"Yuuri, still haven't got a girlfriend I see?"

"Yuuri, fine day for a bath don't you think? You gonna get a chance to join me today?"

He didn't mind the static of it quite honestly, it brought him a peaceful comfort, something that he could always fall back on, no matter how his skating career ended up. It was nice, peaceful, even serene.

That is, until a certain Russian threw a wrench in the whole ordeal. 

"Yuuuuuuuuuriiiiii!"

Speak of the devil and he shall appear. The male ran a thin hand through his inky black hair with a tired sigh, slumping pitifully against the cash register's counter. "What do you want Victor, it's 7:30 and you know I can't train this early," he grumbled, the roughness of his voice masked by the reverberations against the wood surface. The shiny gold of his ring reflected the soft glow of Christmas lights hanging from the helm of the resorts entranceway. Yuuri couldn't suppress a small smile at this, rubbing the smooth metal surface that held oh so much meaning. A pang of anxiety that he'd buried down began to bite at him once again, and he clenched down on the ring with a dangerous pressure.

_You'll never be good enough for him, he'll leave you as soon as you loose the finale. You can't win, you'll never have Victor._

"Hello? Earth to Yuuri," Victor spoke, surprisingly closer to the smaller man than when he last registered. He could feel the Russian's breath tickling his face, almost nose to nose with him, and his breath hitched suddenly. Baby blue eyes were locked with his deep brown orbs, beautiful silver locks intertwined with the inky black color of his shaggy hair. A puzzled expression was plastered on the delicate face of the Russian before him as he spoke again, placing the back of his hand against Yuuri's forehead. 

"Did you even hear a word I said, Little Piggy? You don't seem to have a fever...Maybe you were just too caught up in my good looks to pay attention?" Victor's voice was low and teasing, a tinge of smoky undertones made the Japanese man shiver slightly, but he pushed those thoughts away with a nervous laugh and grinned at the silver haired Russian. Nervously, he cleared his throat, looking down in slight embarrassment,"I d-didn't hear a word you said honestly, I was lost in my head again." At this, Victor looked at him with a pout and crossed his arms over his chest with a definite "hmmmph!". "I guess you'll never know now Yuuri, you wound me so," he spoke, accent only serving to dramatize the skater's overzealous performance. His eyes widened, seemingly having remembered why he came into the room in the first place. "Oh yeah! I need some more silverware for the back dining room, Mom says there's a big booking in there today!" His voice was lighter than before, especially as he referred to Yuuri's mother as his own, sending a burst of warmth into the younger man'a heart.

Quickly, he busied himself in putting together five more sets of tableware, quietly responding to Victor's mindless chattering with the occasional hum, if only to save himself from what had happened a few moments ago repeating itself. He looked over the sets of chopsticks, rice bowls, and delicately patterned teacups with pride, and handed the not too heavy tray to his fiancée. "That should be enough, but I have about three more spare sets, just let me know if I need to ready them when you're done."

Victor was smiling at Yuuri, eyes warm as he watched the small man move quickly, even his simple movements radiating a small melody. He took the tray delicately, and spun around on his heal with a quick,"Thanks babe!" before running back to finish his assigned duty. 

Once again, Yuri was left with his thoughts, and the gentle noise of wind in the snow. Maybe he should go for a walk? Yeah, that would be a good way to clear his head, and it would definitely keep his mind occupied until the resort started getting business. He threw on his coat, buttoning it up quickly before adding on a simple white face mask and some woven gloves (a gift from Victor as an early Christmas present) before chancing a step into the ankle deep snow. The boy shivered as a bone rattling breeze swept over him, and he huddled deeper into the neckline of the coat, nose already getting red from the cold. It was below zero for Christ sakes! Why did he think this was a good idea again?

_You're stupid Yuuri, that's why._

He laughed at himself, shaking away some snow gathering on the top of his head. His footsteps made crunching noises as he continued the journey through the snow, growing more exhausted as he neared the beach territory, the snow tapering off slowly. The sea was beautiful in the winter, the once viscous waves seemingly tamed to the gentleness of a dove. It was serene, and another point of static in his life. It was always like this, every winter he anticipated seeing its wonderful calm, and he'd often struggle to find time to visit the mistress. Most likely the only mistress he'd ever have honestly, especially if Victor decided to stay by him after all of this. 

No matter what he did, he could never keep his mind off of the impending doom and doubt he felt about the situation. His hand clutched onto his hair desperately as he fell to his knees, sand clinging to his jeans as he did. A chest rose and fell quickly, the cool air biting at him with no restraint. Though it was cold, he felt like fire was coasting through his veins. Coughs and shivers raked through him as he felt tears escape his ducts, painful sobs jostling his sleek form.

Yuuri gasped as something warm was draped over his fridged form, and he squirmed as he was pulled backwards into something solid. "Shshsh baby, you're okay," an accented voice spoke, softly whispering into his ears.  _Victor._ Quickly, he flipped around in the strong grip of the champion skater, burying his head in Victor's chest with a sob. "It's okay my little свинья, I'm here," Victor soothed, prying Yuuri's hand away from his hair gently, rubbing the sore scalp with a careful hand. He knew something like this was likely to happen today, especially from how Yuuri was acting just a bit ago. The Russian bit his lip, worried for the fragile form curled up to him. Not knowing exactly what to do, he just continued to sit there with his love, stroking his hair and whispering encouragement to him in his native tongue. 

After the good end of half an hour, Yuuri had calmed down enough to form cohesive sentences, but he refused to talk about his reason for breaking down. Now, this aggravated Victor. Though, he knew better than to try and force the information out of Yuuri, it would only end in trouble for him. So he settled for clenching his teeth and moving on from the situation-for the time being at least. 

Slowly, Victor made some distance between the two of them, and cupped the blackette's face gently. "Жизнь моя, now that you're feeling a bit better, how about we go and have some hot chocolate? I'll even let you split a katsudon with me," the senior skater spoke, his tone sweet and teasing as he gradually eased the man into a standing position. Yuuri's eyes brightened a bit, and he took hold of Victors hand, pulling him slightly in the direction of the resort. A bubbling laugh escaped the two at the hilarity of their situation, and it was one that had them bent over to catch their breath. 

"I love you Yuuri!"

 

Later that night, the entirety of the family (with the addition of Yurio and the rest of the finals crew) were gathered around the Katsuki family Christmas tree for some holiday cheer. Throughout all of the business the resort had, Yuuri had somehow forgotten that the day was in fact Christmas. He felt silly once he'd realized his child-like mistake, but became all the more giddy for it. Excitedly, he passed out presents to the group, and plopped down beside his fiancée with a smile. "Open up you guys!"

And they did, each finding a bit of joy in their gifts. Yakov even embraced Yuuri as a result of his gift, a very nice bag of highly caffeinated coffee, something he definitely needed when dealing with Yurio's attitude. Even more strangely, he managed to garner a smile from his fellow Yuri. A week or so earlier, he'd found an extremely soft onesie that resembled his rival's branded tiger, and knew immediately that he had to give it to Yuri. Almost immediately, the boy raced to the bathroom and changed into it, coming back out with a small smile. The rest of his gifts went along similarly; a nice jewelry set for his mother, a pen set for his father, a signed copy of the King and I for Phichit, a knitted scarf for Otabek (he really had no idea what to get for the man, but he seemed to appreciate the scarf), concert tickets for his sister, and finally,  a stuffed pig for Victor. They all thanked him for his gifts, Victor doing so with a chaste kiss on the cheek as he embraced the plush material with a smile. With a content sigh, Yuuri allowed himself to lean on Victor's shoulder, falling into a daze as he watched the other exchange gifts, a goofy smile on his slightly pudgy face. He'd almost forgotten about his gifts from everyone, until Yurio literally slapped him in the face with one from him. Rubbing his now pained nose, he opened the sloppily wrapped box to reveal a wooden pendant, featuring the Russian word for rival "соперник". Smiling, he thanked the teenager for the thoughtful gift, and proceeded to open the rest of his presents. By the end he ended up with a few really good framed photos, a bottle of exotic hand cream, and a new phone case. 

There was only one present left under the tree, also one for Yuuri it seemed, obviously from Victor as the man wouldn't stop giving him this obnoxious, shit-eating grin until he opened it. He pulled back the beautiful silver paper, nearly dropping the present once he saw what they were. Tears of joy began to fall from his glassy black orbs as he embraced his fiancé in a passionate kiss. Inside the package were gorgeous, handmade wedding invitations, already made out with their information in a wonderous silver colored kanji. Victor was the first to pull away from the kiss, and he dropped down to one knee in front of the Japanese man with a smile. 

"I love you Yuuri, and I know you've been stressed about me leaving if you don't win the finale, but, I'm not going anywhere. Still wanna marry me?"

All Yuuri could do was nod, and he knew from that moment, that he was now apart of the ever changing whirlwind that was Victor.

 

 

 


End file.
